The second is the first love
by Bakavola
Summary: Five years had passed since the laborious task of searching for the Chaos Emeralds for the universe and the Black Arms invasion. Fortunately everything had gone smoothly. Everyone in Mobius had found his routine. All except a certain pink hedgehog. / Shadamy / ShadowxAmy /ArchiComics / -M- Explicit /
1. Chapter 1: It's Time

Chapter 1: It's Time

\- What a shining day - he muttered scarcely a pink-skinned hedgehog, while he adjusted the bangs on his forehead that the midday wind had stirred. - How nice is to read here.

Amy Rose held her book of homemade wedding cakes, while with her index finger she changed to the next page, looking for the recipe according to the occasion. She was sitting under a flowering cherry tree that curiously bumped into her search for a place to meditate. He thought very carefully about the favor they asked days ago. The task was very important, so she had to make a decision and nothing better than a beautiful place to clear your mind while seeing the images of the shape and taste of the cake in question.

It had been 5 years since the laborious task of searching the Chaos Emeralds on the universe and the Black Arms invasion. Sonic and his friends had returned home after destroying the Metarex to then face the terrible Black Doom. Fortunately everything had gone smoothly and until now peace and tranquility reigned into their lives, no more massive invasion drama, no more threat of world destruction, everything was harmony ... well ... except for the plans of Dr. Eggman.

Everyone in Mobius had found his routine.

All except a certain pink hedgehog.

He closed the thin book, but not before folding the edge of one of its pages so as not to lose that had interested her, placed it on his lap and looked up, absorbed in the deep blue of the sky, totally lost in her thoughts.

After returning from space, Amy had decided to conquer Sonic as it should. They had spent so many adventures together, they had overcome everything, so there was no better time than this to let Sonic know about his love for him.

With the positive mind, Amy idealized an infallible plan to attract the attention of Sonic, without he fleeing, clear.

So first he chose to change his outfit.

Wanting to look a little more mature, she chose a dress that was no longer voluptuous, pink of course, but adjusted to her barely visible curves with the buttons on the left side in conjunction with a white belt, her boots were replaced by comfortable tennis shoes (hence the "All terrain" to go after sonic) plus pink socks up to the knees, (less exposed skin, more temptation right?) And on their thorns ... Amy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. No, that her touch, just as it is, it's perfect.

As soon as he finished with his assignment, he immediately ran around the outskirts of the small town, looking for a blue trail that would confirm that Sonic was nearby. She felt so excited, her heart beat a thousand times an hour and she did not know when she was going to faint from the desire to see him.

Oh, Sonic, if only you could feel all this sea of emotions that overflow through my pores...

Amy went through all the possible places where her beloved liked to be; the workshop of Tails, the green meadow, the forest, Angel Island, he even decided to look in Sonic's house where he almost never be.

All without success, but as soon as she was about to go in the direction of Dr. Eggman's lair, a gust of wind ruffled her thorns, but not before showing the silhouette she wanted so much.

There he was, with his iconic smile, tall and slender, with both arms to his hips in a heroic pose, his scarf around his neck giving him a more manly touch and his long hawthorn waved by the cool twilight air.

\- Sonic! - And she jumped with emotion, she couldn't resist, she loved him so much ...

Almost instinctively the Blue hedgehog gave a start as his body tensed ...

\- A-Amy .. What's sup ... Woah! - He managed to say, just so that the pink skin was already half a jump away from him - ¡Wait!

\- Oh Sonic, you don't know how much I wanted to see you - he confessed bluntly, trying to deepen his embrace with difficulty. The Blue hedgehog was just trying to get out of her grip - I've been looking for you all day.

\- Amy ... please - beg the skin-blue - I'm busy - he sentenced, while with a sharp pull pulled her away from him.

Amy blinked surprised at his rudeness, was about to ask if he was all right when a female voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

\- Sonic, do you want to hurry? - sued the voice.

\- ¡On my way! - He shouted enthusiastically- I'm sorry Ames ... I'm going on an adventure, see you later! - and almost immediately, sonic disappeared from his side to instantly appear on the side of the owner of that demanding voice.

Amy couldn't swallow ...

Skin like ebony, hair color like sunset, eyes like topaz, tall, thin and graceful, not to mention the obviously more ... mature.

\- Sally Acorn - he whispered with acute pain, while watching them walking, looking at each other with complicity and obvious closeness.

Amy stayed there, watching them disappear on the horizon, going to who knows where, but with the clear promise that Sonic simply didn't need her anymore ...

 _So long since then_ \- she whispered with sadness

Amy stood up, lightly tapping the edges of her dress as she removed some trace of dirt and leaves. Yes, five years since then, now she was seventeen. After the dramatic scene of seeing Sonic happy to accompany Sally, Amy had been in deep depression.

At that time, overcoming the great first love is always a very hard blow for young girls in love, but in the end it ends up being part of growing up. Amy had understood that Sonic lived in a totally different world from she was considering and it was "now or never" to realize it. Sonic longed for adventure, the unknown, the always hero of comics and never stay stuck in one place for long. While Amy aspired to be the "perfect wife", living with her beloved in a rustic house, forming a small family, feeling firsthand the epiphany of life and enjoying it to the fullest.

Amy held her recipe book on her chest, happy for the decision she had made, as she looked toward her house.

\- I know this cake will love Sonic - she laughed to herself - and started the march.

She knew in advance that Sonic was not traditional at all, so giving him a surprise of a three-story cake with chantilly frosting with blue roses as a wedding cake, was an option that would embarrass him tremendously. For Amy's reassurance, Sally was going to be more than pleased and in full agreement to play a pious joke on her future husband.

Amy stopped short while shaking her arms in tantrum.

\- I can not believe he married before me! - She screamed with defeat, while resuming the walk home.

Who would have thought that the Adventure that Sonic mentioned to Amy, at that time, would end up formalizing his relationship with Sally? and not only that, strengthen their bond so much that Sonic decided, as incredible as it seems, to settle down.

\- _Finally quiet_ \- thought to herself.

Somewhere in her heart, Amy felt demoralized. So much time behind him, a lot of love to give, both to offer and without even being able to give the fight.

\- _It just.. he was not for me._

Actually she already knew, deep in down, the love she preached so much, was the love of a little girl without knowledge of love itself, since she began to look at herself in retrospect, Amy realized how cloying and annoying it had been with Sonic and couldn't feel more than embarrassment of her former self.

But of course Sonic would flee like this, with what end he would want to be squeezed until the suffocation, while he heard a little girl tell him how much she loved him again and again.

\- _Poor Sonic_ \- she thought - _but not anymore!_

Amy had decided to do well when the time came, was going to decide correctly and address the issue of "falling in love" in the most mature and focused way possible, no longer fangirl girl outbursts, no more demanding statements, no more little Amy Rose. Amy was determined that her second love, at least, was going to be much more than playing cat and mouse, it was going to be lasting, it was going to be repairing, it was going to be what the first one never was. Corresponded.

\- I think I better go with Vanilla and Cream, anyway I do not have much to do. - He smiled slightly.

Amy change a little her way in the direction of the house of Cream, most of the time was spent with them, it was so comforting. Her overcoming of sonic had much to do with the support that Vainilla gave her and she owed her so much already, loved her like a mother, and Cream like her little sister, she loved her even more.

On the roof of G.U.N's tallest building, Shadow the hedgehog, lying on the cold concrete with both arms behind his spikes, looked at the deep blue of the sky ...

Five years ago that the chaotic in this world had ceased, literally Shadow came to Mobius without having an idea of where he was, but with the promise of Maria that in torpor lashed him, he felt that no matter where he was, he had to protect and care to living beings, such and as she would have liked. The only really problematic of his mission, is that there was almost no mission in itself, during this period of time, there has been no threat that "Sonic" and his friends couldn't handle.

G.U.N specialized in global dangers, obviously what has not been in years, therefore Shadow had to remain on the sidelines, completely in "waiting" for the catastrophe.

There are no really important missions that make him feel ... "useful".

Shadow narrowed his eyes in exasperation, what should he do now? Without a clear purpose, he was simply a soul in pain appeased by the impending "peace" and "calm" and that only made him feel angry all the time.

The sky was beginning to darken, how much time had passed? Did it matter at least? Shadow kept looking at the now infinity of the night, while one and another star peeked through the sky.

He inhaled through his nose, filling his lungs with the cold air of the serene, and then snorting with disdain. His only purpose so far had been to fulfill his promise to Maria, but since he had done so, what's next now? Shadow then became involved in a reasoning so deep that he didn't notice the slight flutter of a certain bat upon landing.

\- Mmhh there you are - Rogue the bat settled his thin shoes on the roof, even side of the stony body of the dark hedgehog. - Have you been here all day? It's weird not to see you looking at the computer for some interesting mission, "said the bat,

Her left leg supported all his weight, tilting his body in a gesture of waiting.

The hedgehog didn't even look at her, it just kept its eyes fixed on the infinity of the night.

Rogue pursed his lips.

\- The commander wants to send you on a reconnaissance mission, it's about the same thing, Dr. Eggman's robots, nothing out of this world - Rogue saw how the hedgehog's ears wiggled with interest - so you can also "run" to clear your mind - he suggested, while leaving a folder with several papers inside, detailing his mission - or not, as you want - she snapped, just as she was taking off.

Shadow then emitted a sound of annoyance as he grabbed the folder and began to leaf through it, suddenly, a cherry blossom scene made him scrutinize the photograph.

\- Jumm - instantly, disappeared.

_

\- Well, I think it's already decided, three-story wedding cake covered in chantilly cream, filled with cream cheese and decorated with blue roses.

\- All right! it only remains to buy the ingredients, it will be divine! ¿Cream?

\- Yes, Sally will be very happy.

The three friends had spent the rest of the day quietly sitting at the table in the back garden, laughing and chatting about the upcoming event. With the decision taken from the cake of his hedgehog friend, now they only had to wait until the date of the event approached. Amy, Vanilla and Cream had spent an entire lovely afternoon with a nice cup of tea and baked muffins. But the night had come down and it was time for Amy to go home.

\- You know you can stay Amy - said Vanilla, smiling. - It's too late and it's not okay to let you go.

She only thought about a bit and then smile back - I think you're right, I'll stay - said Amy, while Cream gave a jump of happiness.

\- I'll arrange my bed, we'll have a sleepover! - yell Cream of emotion, as she jumped the threshold of the door and disappeared.

Amy and Vanilla laughed in unison.

The wedding was scheduled for 2 months, so they had plenty of time to create the best cake in the world, or so Cream said.

Amy, although in a way she had already surpassed Sonic, still felt a small pain in her chest every time they mentioned the closeness of the wedding. As time got shorter, that feeling was increasing. It was that discomfort in Amy that Vanilla could not let go unnoticed.

\- Amy ... - she called her, Vanilla then got up from her seat, walked towards to her until she was leaning to her height to hold her hands - Is everything okay?

The act made her wince in surprise, could Vanilla know what was happening to her? Her breathing stopped, her eyes widened from the question as she looked down, hiding behind her fringe.

\- You know you can tell me Amy, I'll always support you - the rabbit spoke frankly, while smiling at her.

Amy couldn't help feeling a lump in her throat. Vanilla knew it. Was it so obvious? All this time, since Sonic had gathered everyone to give us the impressive news, she had been suppressing the feeling of loneliness, had been encouraged to the extent of being convinced that everything was fine, but it was not like that. Who was she trying to cheat?! With her eyes down, she let go of the tender grip.

\- I think I'd better go home. - In a jump, she got up, the chair she was in fell on the floor. Amy then started running towards the forest.

\- Amy, wait! - she heard Vanilla say in the distance, while she disappeared into the darkness.

 _How pathetic._

She felt her chest constrict, her breath gasping with each attempt as she inhaled air, but the gasp of choking her sobs was not helping her. Amy found herself running aimlessly, moving her arms, trying to gain momentum, she wanted to run and run and disappear, she simply wanted to exhaust herself with the miserable speed that her legs allowed her, trying could reach that feeling of liberation that Sonic always describe every time she ask him.

**********************************

\- What's so exciting about running everywhere? - asked a disinterested Amy, annoyed that her beloved stretched his legs, preparing to run.

\- It's hard to explain, I ... - Sonic said, while raising and stretching both arms to the sky, enjoying the relaxation of their muscles. - .. I look for a feeling of liberation, of speed, that nothing and nobody can stop me, reach a point where the sound disappears and you and your own thoughts remain, that's when at great speeds you can see from another perspective what's surrounds. More than anything, you and your own world. - exclaimed Sonic with emotion - this is how finally, you can consider yourself "free", that's what I looking for - Sonic looked at a very confused Amy - a little drop of sweat sleeped down his temple - As I said it's hard to explain , see you around!. - and disappeared to nowhere.

**********************************

 _~ It's a feeling of liberation ~_

What she needed, she wanted to get rid of that innocent love that for years ate her flesh, she wanted to forget it, she wanted to stop feeling it, she wanted to stop loving for the first time, only maybe she could be at peace with herself.

Amy began to walk of fatigue, agitated and sweaty, hugging herself while tears ran down her face.

 _~ More than anything, you and your own world. ~_

She was supposed to have forgotten, then why did she suffer? Where did this immense feeling of sadness come from? It was not fair, Sonic knew that she was a little girl, that she was in love with him, that her love was pure and innocent, why he never told her with sincerity that he was not interested in her? why he only avoided her without leaving things clear? Did he have fun watching her suffer? Amy could't take it anymore, her legs were weakening, it was so hard to stay on her feet. Suddenly the screech of metal and the earthquake alerted her, her ears twitching, looking for the place where the sound came from. The clouds rocked in the unexpected gust of air, opening the way to a huge moon full like a lantern, illuminating the path Amy had been following since she ran from Vanilla's house. And that's when she saw it.

 _~ This is how finally, you can consider yourself "free" ~_

In front of her a huge and imposing pure metal robot was approaching her.

Amy watched him come slowly but deadly in her direction, she knew she had to escape, she was alone and exposed, but her legs no longer answered her. In an attempt to retreat, a treacherous branch made her stumble and fall on her backside, the giant robot stepped forward a few meters to her

 _~ Free ~_

The colossal robot, with every step he made, the floor tremble. The obviousness of his weight made her know that if she didn't run off, she would be crushed.

 _~ That's what I looking for. ~_

Her bright jade eyes were shadowed by the decision she had made. If she only could disappear, only maybe this lack of love would disappear with her.

Totally unnoticed by the small presence in his path, the colossal raised his left leg to continue advancing. Amy closed her eyes to the inevitable fate while giving her last breath.

 ** _~ Sonic ~_**

The air was cut suddenly after a dark wake that crossed the colossal at full speed, the crack of the metal make her out of the trance. Amy looked up in astonishment, only to see the robot fall in slow motion with a huge gap just in the middle of its center.

\- _What the hell ...?_ \- Amy's jaw dropped, trying to process what had happened. - _Who..?_ \- she muttered trembling, while the dust rose with the fall of the colossus.

The clouds of the dark mantle covered the brightness of the full moon, it seemed that they wanted to keep the fellow that saved his life in mystery. Amy with her last strength, sharpened her eyes to see the guy on top of the metal body, but it was impossible to recognize him. Suddenly she began to hyperventilate, given to the desperation of knowing who had been her savior, she once again forced her eyes to see the silhouette of a hedgehog.

\- Oh Sonic ... - she whispered, then faint in the earth.

Overhead, the moon broke through to witness the event. The dark hedgehog suddenly became visible with the light of the bright star. Like stellar rain, the light illuminated his body, like a majestic in the night. His eyes scanned the young hedgehog that, incredible as it may seem, had not even noticed her.

The ruby eyes saw her.

In a blink, he was by the side of her.

Only then Shadow cleared his suspicion.

There in the cold of the dirt road, a known companion of that faker lay unconscious.

 ** _CONTINUE..._**

 _Hope Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2: I'm here without you

a #Shadamy Fan Fic

Chapter 2. I'm here without you

Lying on the ground, Amy Rose had magically appeared in the middle of the battle zone. Shadow raised an expectant eyebrow, looking at her from a distance, looking her made a mess and then seeing her fall on her back.

Did she say ... _Sonic?_

The ruby eyes approached to the pink hedgehog enough to descend one knee to her side, under his hand, placing it on her neck and lightly pressing her jugular vein.

\- _Still alive_ \- he thought as he got up.

The dark hedgehog turned around just to cross his arms and frown, honestly he didn't have to go through this, according to the report there were three more prototypes of Dr. Eggman prowling the area, if he kept wasting time the Colossi were going to gain more ground and they will only lengthen their search during the night. He move his face to observe her, it was obvious that she was unconscious. She fought with the prototype and caused her such fatigue?. As he remembered, she wasn't so weak. With the look analyzed from head to toe, Shadow then raised an eyebrow in amazement, apparently the years had not passed in vain, now had more feminine proportions.

He twitched her lips as he turned his body toward her, in defeat.

 _" I had no choice, I couldn't leave here. "_

His head hurt horrors, her body felt so heavy that she didn't even have the intention of getting out of bed, she had a night of fright and she thought to stay there until his bones got numb.

\- Bed ... - she repeated, while trying to remember when she got home, went to her room and lay on her bed.

As a movie, Amy remembered that she had not even gone anywhere, indeed, she still had in her mind the clear image of her being crushed by the giant robot. Abruptly she opened her eyes with her body and a half up on the ground. By the time her pupils got used to the intense light of the moon, she recognized the small clearing where she was. It was after midnight but the air seemed perfect, it was warm, there wasn't the slightest bit of cold. The wind seemed to whisper so that the leaves of the cherry trees danced dropping the petals on the small rise of land where she was. The young hedgehog sighed with irony, somehow had arrived where her mental ordeal began

Suddenly, the image of the heroic silhouette that saved her life brought her back to herself.

Amy felt her eyes water.

Was he so cruel to save her and then leave her in the middle of the woods?

\- _Sonic idiot_ \- whining.

\- Sonic? - he hear saying.

She gave a start of shock when she turned to see the owner of the imposing voice.

Right next to her, leaning on the cherry tree and with both arms crossed over her chest, Shadow the hedgehog tilted his face to watch out of the corner of his eye as the rose-skin wiped the obvious tears from her cheeks.

\- _Shadow ..._ \- she muttered, while she carving her eyes - _Maybe you ..._

\- You thought that was that faker? - interrupted him.

Amy suddenly felt her masculine voice hit her inside her head, almost lulling her. Leaving aside the haughty manner in which he spoke, it had been so long since she knew anything about Shadow, the last thing she remembered was that he had become a special agent of G.U.N and according to Rogue he was addicted to his work. Seeing him suddenly, right next to her made a tremendous impression.

Tall, gallant, slightly chunky, onyx-colored, velvety chest, on his head six thorns, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downward, all with crimson reflections that made him look majestic ... Amy swallowed while slight blush, well ... had he always been like that? And what the hell was happening to her? first sad and now embarrassed, damn adolescence.

Shadow saw her there, completely gone, observing some blind spot of his person. He frowned in exasperation as thundered his fingers, pulling her out of her trance.

\- Ehh ... no, of course _not_ \- she managed to say, while raising her right palm towards her forehead, shaking it with hysteria, was her or was it very hot here?

Shadow then turned in his direction, giving her a front-row view of his sculptural body.

Amy could hardly react, placing both hands on her nose.

\- What did you do outside at night - he snapped.

Then she realized what had happened. Sonic had never been there, indeed, he wouldn't even have knowledge of what was going to happen to her. The only one who saved her from death was none than Shadow.

The jade eyes darkened, her half body still on the grass turned into a rag, dropping both hands in her lap.

She looked down

He felt irritation.

\- Running - mumbled.

\- By Sonic? - he asked, totally indifferent.

Shadow crossed his arms.

\- Not anymore - she whispered - _he gets married in two months._

Now it all made sense, the restless and vivacious pink girl had hit the wall. The only thing he could figure out was that she wanted to end her suffering. And fast.

He admired her from her height, inoffensive, helpless and wounded. Now he understood the need of that stupid to save her all the time.

The dark hedgehog grimaced with his lips.

\- Is that the reason to bow to suicide? - he claimed.

Amy then felt a fury running through her veins. Who the hell did he think he was? How he dare ?.

Jade eyes met the scarlet. Shadow didn't flinch at the obviousness of her anger, he had hit the nail.

\- You have no right ... - she hissed under her breath. She felt anger, pain, less price, it seemed as if he leveled what she was feeling at the very least and that made her angry - You have no idea ... don't come and insinuate that what I feel doesn't hurt ! - She shouted at him, looking at him defiantly from below.

She clung to the fabric of her dress, her hands almost instantly turning pale with the strength of making them fist.

Shadow was still watching her, expectant, patient.

Amy inhaled air.

\- I loved him! - She confessed - What can you know about that ?! Surely nobody has cared you so much to feel! Moron! - She exclaimed, panting from the effort.

The scarlet eyes watched intently as her chest contracted.

Up, down, up, down.

She was trying to regain her composure.

\- Are you done? - He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She turned her face, irritated

There was something that didn't fit at all, he was losing the damn time, the damn robots were now scattered, his mission had gone on longer than he should, but he felt the need to be there. He relaxed his gaze while behind her he pictured himself from the past. Pained and misunderstood.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he inhaled oxygen through his nose, exhaled. Maybe he was going to regret doing this, but he thought it necessary, both for her and for himself.

He raised his right hand to rub his temple, while his left was at his hip.

Got damn it…

\- Oddly enough ... - he said, while still rubbing his temple - I think I know how you feel.

Amy looked at him surprised while frowning. He ?, understand ?, yes clear.

\- And yes - he paused.

Amy can't understand.

He sat on the grass in the opposite direction of the pink skin, folding her legs slightly leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees, letting her arms fall into the void.

\- There was someone I cared about it so much to _feel._

Shadow then looked up at the dark mantle, searching with his rubies something that at first glance couldn't be observed.

Amy relaxed her body, surprised, was Shadow starting a conversation?

\- Maria ... - swallowed - i cared her - tilted her eyes to make sure that Amy, a meter behind him, was listening - _was_ my best friend - exclaimed.

Only then did she realize how insensitive she had been, guilt suddenly enveloping her while insulting herself.

What an idiot

He was no longer a complete stranger, there was empathy between them.

Shadow looked up again at the sky. Amy took the opportunity to crawl closer, sitting on her legs and then leaning over, letting herself fall, resting one arm on the ground and the other on her lap.

The black hedgehog didn't flinch.

She looked at him expectantly.

\- I was created to be the one and only ultimate life form... - the images of the Ark swirled in his head, doubtful how to start - always surrounded by scientists who only treated me as an object - he explained - then _she_ appeared and for the first time I _was_ treated like someone. - His gaze was then lost in the infinity of the night.

\- Do you miss _her?_ \- He heard her say.

\- More than anything

Amy had then realized the seriousness of her accusations. It was the first time she saw Shadow open that way, she didn't really know how to react, she had a lot of sensations in the stomach, but most of all she felt that this part of him had never known anyone.

She felt praised.

\- Sh-she was...? - she asked carefully.

\- Like _you_ \- she heard him say and couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Shadow then looked at her out of the corner of his eye. - As _you_ were - corrected himself - full of life.

\- _Oh_ \- she said as she cocked her eyes with a nervous smile, settling a rebellious spike behind her ear.

Now she knew where he wanted to go.

There was a long silence between them. The wind blew and the branches of the tree swayed gently, the petals of cherry trees dropped.

It looked like a snowfall in pink.

\- This place - he said suddenly - _she_ would have loved it - a petal rested on his nose, Shadow took it delicately and played it between his fingers, staring at it - She liked to see images of your planet from the Dr Robotnik's computer - released the delicate petal to see it get lost among the others - images of places like these - he added.

Amy then understood. Shadow still remembered his time with Maria.

\- Sorry ...- she said, while looking down. - I withdraw what i said.

He turned around, surprised.

He really didn't think about delving into his past, talking to her was so easy, didn't even feel that immense emptiness when he remembered, on the contrary, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off.

For the first time, Shadow the hedgehog had shared what he had so long fought to repress. Talk about Maria

Now he felt a little less regretful.

She looked up to meet his scarlet eyes, fixed on her.

She felt the embarrassment on her cheeks, raised her free hand to rearrange a hawthorn on her ear and she look down. What was happening to her? She would never have had such a deep talk with Sonic.

 _Sonic_

She remembered again.

She was also suffering.

\- how you surpassed _her_ \- she exclaimed.

Their eyes met again, she needed to know.

\- Fulfilling my promise - he said.

\- Promise? - she asked herself.

 _ **Flashback**_ *****************************

\- Maybe there are bad people on the planet, and some fight for trivialities, but there are also good people, and they deserve to be saved. Please, save them, give them a chance. - she begged

The pleas sparked in Shadow's memory a memory he had forgotten: just before Maria died, she asked him to give hope to the planet, an opportunity for people to be happy. That was the real promise he made to her and not the revenge against humanity that he had always believed.

A tear ran down his cheek at the memory.

\- Shadow?

\- I have to go now - he exclaimed - I have to fulfill my promise to Maria and to you.

 _ **end**_ _*_ ****************************

Shadow had not only decided to keep his promise to Maria, but he would also do it for her.

She felt her head explode from embarrassment at the memory.

Shadow was distracted, scanning the surroundings.

The feeling of disappointment suddenly enveloped her.

 _" He had lost his memory after that. "_

He up suddenly, giving his hand, looking at her. Amy was hesitant to accept, she still felt her cheeks flushed, but she didn't want to be disrespectful. Like a caress she placed her palm gently and with a pull helped her stand up. The tingling in her stomach intensified a lot, was she beginning to feel something for him?

\- I must go - he said, as he began to turn on his heels.

Amy felt the loneliness hit her, the need prompted her to hold his hand, squeezing it, slowing it down.

\- Wait! - She managed to say.

Shadow turned to look at her, raised an eyebrow of surprise. she still held his hand firmly.

\- I-I ... - was not sure why she had done what she did - I want to know ... if you already fulfilled your promise ... What will you do now?

His body was shaking with horrors, Shadow noticed.

\- You should go back, it's starting getting cold.

\- Answer please.

He frowned.

 _" Curse "_

He didn't know what to answer, the rose -skin stared at him, waiting for his answer. He didn't even know it himself, what he supposed to say?

\- I'll find out later - he answered

\- Let's find out together! - exclaimed with emotion, releasing him.

\- What?

Just perfect!

\- In a way we are the same - she explained - you already fulfilled the promise you made ... and I ... I complied with leaving Sonic. - she continued speaking, as she began to surround the hedgehog with both arms in the back, holding her hands - But then?

\- then? - He repeated, standing, following her with his eyes.

\- We need another purpose to continue - she said - Don't you feel it in that way?

She tilted her face slightly, contemplating him, standing right in front of him. She had said something curiously true, still this morning he had been in conflict over the fulfillment of his promise, a purpose was just what he needed, but together?

\- Let's make a deal - she said suddenly - I help you find your purpose and you help me with mine.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and looked at her sternly.

\- No

\- Please!

\- No

\- Be my friend ... - she confessed

Shadow opened his eyes from the impression.

Right there, the pink hedgehog looked at him with pleading eyes, felt a drop of sweat running down his temple. It seemed that she wasn't going to accept a no for an answer, he snorted with annoyance.

\- Ok - he mumbled - But under my own terms - warned

Before singing victory, Amy looked at him strangely.

\- You will not cling to me like you did with him

\- I will not - she replied immediately.

\- You will not jump on top of me

\- I will not

\- You will not give me hugs

\- I will not

\- And more important - he paused - You will not go after me at midnight.

Amy laughed with irony

\- I will not - she said

\- I must go - Shadow turned on his heels, took a few steps forward, tilted his face and looked out of the corner of his eye

\- I'll see you again?

\- Tomorrow, afternoon - he paused - luckily for you ... - closed his eyes, feeling as the breeze of dawn was waving his thorns. Out of nowhere, a slight smile curved his lips - ... I like this place.

And in a blink, he disappeared.

Had she seen well? Did he ... smile?

Suddenly an indescribable emotion enveloped her and she couldn't contain the urge to jump and jump for joy.

 _She was determined that her second love, at least, was going to be much more than playing cat and mouse, it was going to be lasting, it was going to be repairing, it was going to be what the first one never was. Corresponded._

Maybe their meeting wasn't the most romantic of all, nor were there any signs that Shadow was available, but deep down she wanted to discover it for herself, this time she would do it well, so maybe ... just maybe, who knows .

Amy clasped her hands on her chest, closed her eyes and let the cool breeze of the night cover her.

 _Please._

 _Help me to conquer him._

 _Maria._

(─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─) (─‿‿─)

Hello again!

Finally Amy and Shadow have their first meeting, I love describing them, they look so good together ...

I thank you infinitely to all those who put me in their favorites, I have already thanked them and I do it again, thanks for reading.

See you soon


End file.
